After the Storm
by WinterNights128
Summary: Pashmina is on the run for kidnapping. But when she and Penelope get to the small town of Harmony running isn't an option anymore, especially when your in love. (They are Ham-Humans in this story)HB PP SM slight PC.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic so hopefully I won't mess up too bad (Hope is the key word -)

Before you get into the story I warn you this will be a **_LONG_** one . They are all Ham-Humans in this fic.

I'll try not to make it too fluffy but sometimes I can't help myself. ENJOY!

"_I'm finally leaving." Standing back looking at the apartment she and her parents use to share Pashmina felt a tear slide down her cheek. It had been a year since her parents died yet she continued to live there alone and lonely. The electric had been cut off a long time ago and her grades had hit rock bottom. After living in the dark memories of the past for so long she decided it was time to leave. With two suit cases in hand and the scarf her mother had sewed for her around her neck she made her way to the train station. The lights of New York were the only things guiding her until she was prepared to make that final leap, but to where? She walked the streets of the busy city crying silently to herself hoping that there was some sign telling her everything was going to be ok. It was then she realized just how lonely she truly was, there was no one there to tell her that she was strong enough to make it on her own, or someone who could ease the pain. _

"_Would you like to make a wish young ham?" Pashmina turned around to see an old ham-human standing by a concrete fountain. The water was crystal clear and had hundreds of coins piled at the bottom. _

"_What kind of wish?" _

"_Any kind, a wish of luck, success, fortune, or maybe love for those who were looking." Pashmina thought about this for a while, could she be looking for love? Moving closer to the fountain she saw her reflection upon her. Brown hair fell to her shoulders as the pink scarf tucked some underneath; her aqua green eyes had a dull lifeless look to them as if they were lacking spirit itself. She pulled a small penny from her pockets and brought it to her lips._

'_Please if anything don't let me be lonely anymore'_

_A small splash could be heard when the penny joined the rest in the underwater pit. A smile made it's way to her face, finally a glimmer of hope shined through._

_----_

_As she waited in the long line to get her ticket she noticed a small figure crying in the corner of the lobby. Walking closer she noticed it was a girl who couldn't have been any older than seven. Her short dark brown hair was matted over her face and her brown fuzzy ears laid flat against her head. _

"_Are lost?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. _

"_M-m-my m-mommy l-l-left m-me h-h-h-here." The little girl said fumbling over her words._

"_Do you know where your mommy lives?" she nodded and pointed to a sign that said Harmony. Pashmina was thinking too many things at once to hear the man say that all tickets were sold out._

'_What do I do?' 'I don't have any other place to go.' 'Do I take her with me?' 'Would that be kidnapping?' 'I can't just leave her here.'_

"_I'll take you to your mommy then o.k." The girl looked up with a small smile on her face. Pashmina returned it with a hug. As she picked the girl up she notice how frail and light she was. She knew that there was a very small chance of finding this girls mother and even if she did she wouldn't dare give her back, what mother would abandon their child?_

"_What's your name?" she heard the girl ask her._

"_Pashmina, are you going to tell me yours?"_

"_Penelope."_

"_That's a pretty name." She waited for a reply but none came because the girl was sleeping soundly on her shoulder. She went to the ticket booth only to see a sign that said "SOLD OUT"._

"_The train to Harmony will be leaving in two minutes." Pashmina's eyes went wide as she saw the train slowly take off. Without thinking she ran as fast as she could and hopped over the railing that lead to the back of the train. (Trust me that couldn't have been easy with a kid and luggage in your hands A/N) She fell to her side trying to shield Penelope from the impact, pain shot through her body as she got up to get the luggage that was dropped being careful not to wake the young girl up. The fact that she was still asleep shocked Pashmina the most._

'_She must have been tired I wonder how long she was in that train station alone, just like me…'_

_Walking through the train she noticed two empty seats and placed Penelope by the window while she took the seat by the end. It wasn't long until she too was sleeping soundly._

_---- _

_Well there's the prologue Don't worry the actual story won't be as depressing. PLEASE review I'm having some self-esteem issues. (Just kidding.) Whoa Super Milk Chan quote _


	2. Guardian Angel

Ok were heading into the first chapter of this story so let me explain some things. Pashmina, Sandy, Bijou, and Penelope live in a house. Across the street from them is where Oxnard, Hamtaro, Maxwell, Stan, Snoozer, Jingle, Panda, and Cappy live. Don't worry I didn't forget Boss, Dexter, or Howdy that'll come up later in this chapter.

Quote of the day (KND) "(Numbuh5) Numbuh 78 is one of your stupid trading cards!" "(Numbuh2) Excuse me? This card adds plus eight to your entire squadron!" "(Numbuh5) Numbuh 5's 'bout to add plus eight to her foot and kick both of your butts!"

Laughs Classic, well enjoy the story nn

"Ok what's 25divided by the denominator?"

"Uhhh, hold on I know this…" It was an average Thursday afternoon at Sunflower High, all students were studying for the upcoming SAT's next month and some students were more prepared than others. Some students goofed around all class period while others studied until they got a headache.

"Sorry Max my brain just like fried." Sandy said banging her head on the desk. A small pout formed on her face as she closed her eyes to get all the numbers out of her head. He laughed and closed his textbook.

"Don't worry we can study more after school if you'd like?" A smile appeared at the thought of spending more time with him.

"Sure but it has to be around 5:00 it's my turn to pick up Penelope and Cappy today." The bell soon sounded as the all students began to file out of class to their lockers. Sandy made her way to her locker with the same goofy grin plastered to her face.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Pashmina though she already knew the answer. Sandy took her red book bag out of her locker and turned to Pashmina with her eyes shining.

"Max and I are going to like study after school."

"Does that mean your going to tell him today?"

"NO, maybe later…" Pashmina shook her head.

"The school year is almost over and then we start college."

"But we applied for the same college."

"But what if only one of you get in?" Sandy took time to think about this. If they got into the same college she would have more time tell him, but if they didn't she would only have a couple months. There was always letters and email but she would rather tell him in person. She tilted her head to the side causing some of her red hair to fall in her eyes, which she quickly wiped away. Pashmina seemed to be waiting for an answer even as they were walking toward the buses because her eyes would shift from Sandy to her pink scarf to the bus then to Sandy again.

"I'll think about it…"

"So Hamtaro what do you think about dates?" Bijou asked as her cheeks turned crimson. They were seated in the back of the bus waiting for their friends to show up. She tugged on the ends of her white short-sleeved dress as she waited for a response.

"Yeah I like them, do you?" She nodded her head slowly not daring to look up at his face.

"Well I know this place by Boss's…" he started. When she heard this she looked up at him with hope twinkling in her azure eyes.

'_This could be it!'_ she thought to herself confidently.

"and they sell lot's of dates they cost $.25 each." He said giving her one of his bright cheerful smiles. Her first reaction was to cry but with all her might she did her best to hold it in. The confidence she had just seconds ago washed down the drain and into the ocean.

"Hey Hamtaro come check this out!"

"Ok coming!" He quickly leapt out of the seat and ran to Oxnard who seemed to be holding a letter in his hand. The seat was soon occupied again as the smell of sweet blossoms filled her nose. She easily recognized the person as Pashmina and looked out the window to admire the moving scenery. Sandy and Pashmina exchanged worried glances when they saw a tear make its way down her cheek.

"Bijou is something wrong?" Pashmina asked while putting her hand on her shoulder.

"How can he be so childish!" She said as her light blond bangs covered her eyes.

"Who?"

"Hamtaro!" Once again Sandy and Pashmina exchanged looks that said "Not again".

"You know that Hamtaro is like on a totally different maturity level than everyone else." Sandy said looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I know but…" she trailed off. Ever since they had met Bijou did everything in her power to get him to notice her. Hamtaro did talk to her on a day-to-day basis but she could tell that he saw her as "best friend" instead of "girlfriend". And to make things worst he was about as mature as Penelope. The sad thing was that even though this got on her nerves he simply wouldn't be Hamtaro without it. She eventually found herself gazing in his direction once again with an exhausted look on her face.

"It won't be like that forever he'll grow-up eventually." Bijou smiled and the life was soon brought back to her eyes.

"Then I will, how you say, wait till this happens."

"That's the spirit!"

Sandy nervously made her way to the library where she would be studying with Maxwell. Pashmina had agreed to pick up Penelope and Cappy for her so she could have time to sort things out. The warm May breeze relaxed her spirits and tugged at her blue sweatpants as she slowly entered the library. After greeting the librarian she took a seat next to Maxwell who currently had his nose in an English book.

"Hey Max." she said trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. He looked up from the book and smiled.

"Hey Sandy." By the look in his eyes she could tell he was excited about something what, she didn't know. She shifted in her seat trying to study the math in front her of but couldn't concentrate. Out of the blue she asked the question that had been on her mind all day.

"When we're in college where will we be friendship like?" He seemed startled as a light blush appeared on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Like will we be as close as we are now?"

"Of course we will were friends and nothing will change that." That was the answer she dreaded the most. Feeling slightly broken she tried to avert her attention to anything but him, but found her eyes glued to him while her textbook was slightly shaking in her hands.

"Sandy, is something wrong?"

"No I just need to get some fresh air, see ya tomorrow." She gathered her things and headed out of the door before he could reply. It was dark and the lights lit up the small Oceanside town like decorations on a Christmas tree. She walked wherever her feet would take her and soon ended up at the docks. The smell of salt made her nose itch and the moon reflected off the water giving it a milky glow. It wasn't until she saw the reflection in the water that she realized she was at Boss's place, blue neon lights rimed the outside and gave the place a home-like feel. Walking into the small restaurant she heard the familiar argument over who Pashmina liked the best courtesy of Dexter and Howdy. Taking a seat at the counter she waited for Boss to appear, strangely she felt like he was the person she needed to talk to. After finding out that Bijou didn't share the feelings he had Sandy figured he would know more about rejection than anyone else.

"Welcome to the Club House can I take your order."

"Boss it's like me." He looked up from the newspaper he was reading and gave her a smile.

"Oh didn't Pashmina tell you, she already came to pick up Cappy and Penelope."

"I know but I like really have to talk to you." After telling him the whole story somewhat of the weight was lifted off her shoulders, he nodded and listened to the situation carefully and seemed to put some thought into his answers.

"If he just wants to be friends there's nothing you can do but watch over him and make sure he's happy."

"Is that how you dolt with Bijou?" he nodded and took a quick sip of his coffee, tonight was the night shift for Boss and while Dexter and Howdy were in the back sleeping Boss always worked late on Thursdays. For some reason people were always on the docks late Thursday nights and would stop by to get a quick bit to eat or a nice steaming cup of coffee. Sandy remembered how she and Maxwell came every Sunday morning to talk. Books, TV, school, and family would be the basis of their conversation. She loved to sit and listen to him talk, she learned something new every time and didn't mind missing time with her other friends, but that would all change soon. The more she thought over Pashmina's words the more of a possibility it became that she would be separated from him. What if he meets someone while he's away, where would she stand?

'_I'd be a friend' _she thought sadly _'No, I'd be his guardian angel'_ the thought of watching over him and making sure he was happy made the hurt seem less there. Now she realized how Boss went on day through day without going crazy, maybe he was Bijou's guardian angel.

Well there's the second chapter, uh kinda short. Oh and S/M fans please don't stop reading the story after this chapter, there's a twist if you know what I mean

Catcha Lata WinterNights128


	3. Dreaming of you

Well here's the third chapter! Try 'in to update in a steady pace so I don't know exactly **_when _**I'll be updating.

Quote of the day (Family Guy): There's always been a lot of tension between Lois and me, and it's not so much that I want to kill her, it's just, I want her _not_ to be alive anymore.(Stewie)

That show is too funny!

Cold. It felt like a freezer there, ice collecting on delicate flowers only to hear them break seconds later. It was also dark and very foggy. Walking into the unknown gentle laughter was heard, it seemed to sink into the air instead of echoing off it making the place even more uncomfortable than before. It suddenly stopped as an opening appeared, stepping onto the ground of the area ice could easily be spotted in patches of the frozen dirt.

"_Aren't you happy for me?"_

"_Wha…" As the fog gradually cleared up a girl could be seen but she wasn't alone someone was trying to pull her away, back into the fog._

"_Penelope!" Her brown hair ruffled a bit as she turned her head at the sound of her name._

"_Aren't you happy for me?" she asked once more a smile curved on her lips. As she got pulled away headlights appeared in the spot she disappeared to. Running through the fog was no easy task but brightness of the headlights increased with every step. Running, and running, and running until a road became visible. Penelope had her yellow blanket over her head but her face was still visible, the person who was pulling her however was not. Beeping and honking filled the air and the headlights came into full view._

"_Penelope, RUN." The truck came closer, and closer, and closer until…._

"AHH!" Cappy woke up startled and shaking. He still felt the cold air from his dream as he pulled the blankets closer to him.

'_Aren't you happy for me?' _Penelope's voice rung through his head like bells, her voice, it sounded as if she was having the best day of her life. Looking across the room he could see Stan and Jingle sleeping peacefully.

"Sandy! Don't hit me I wasn't flirting with those girls!" Cappy sighed, it looked like Stan was having some nightmares of his own, even in his dreams he couldn't get away from Sandy's watchful eye.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep Cappy grabbed his green cap and slowly tiptoed through the halls. Passing the room that Hamtaro, Oxnard, and Snoozer shared then Panda and Maxwell's room at the top of the staircase. He did a silent cry of success when he made it through the front door. Since their house was one of the few on main-street, people were still out this time of night for whatever reason. Dim lights from store windows shined "Closed" in pink and blue lights and gentle waves could be heard from the dead end at the end of the block where the ocean resided. Looking across the street Penelope's house sat quietly on the hill.

'_It couldn't hurt to check.' _He thought while making his way to her bedroom window. He knew this had to be quick because it wasn't exactly safe for an eight year old to be walking the streets alone at three o'clock in the morning.

"Hey, Penelope." He said in a hushed voice while balancing himself on a tree branch. His mind started to work overtime when no reply came.

'_What if I'm too late!'_

"Hello is anyone there?" Penelope appeared in the window yellow blanket in hand. Her hair was going every which way and her eyes were half open as if she could fall back asleep any second. He let out the breath he had been holding and moved some branches out of his face so that she could see him.

"Penelope right here!"

"Cappy? Why are you in a tree silly?" She asked smiling at him.

"I came to check on you." He said blushing. She looked at him for a second then a light blush fell over her cheeks too.

"Why?"

"Ummm, can't someone check on their best friend?"

"Yeah but isn't it kind of late?"

"I just had to make sure you were ok!" he yelled not thinking. His face looked like it was on fire as he quickly began to climb down the tree. Penelope just smiled, the sleepy look now out of her eyes.

"Thanks Cappy." She whispered even though she didn't know his motives.

"Your welcome."

Kind of short but I'm working on it. PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSE review!


End file.
